the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Foot Gang Rules OK!
The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in December 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith staring out of the living room window to see Jason Van Dyke driving past on his fat scooter, thinking about how fantastic it would be to ride one to school instead of walk miles. Grace Smith enters with the carpet cleaner, so Harry yells at her to look out the window and see the scooter for herself; by the time she gets there, Jason has zoomed round a corner. He pleads her to buy him a mobility scooter, however she moans about his laziness and forces him to clean every last crumb, Irn Poo stain and dried up fart putty blob from the carpet, handing him the cleaner. Harry rages. Soon, Harry sulks as he spots Claymore Cameron riding a fat scooter down the street. He trudges around with the carpet cleaner, wondering what he could do on his very own mobility scooter. He enters a daydream... In his dream, he and the other members of The Black Foot Gang ride fat scooters from Fat Mart through the park. They clean the park up by driving their scooters round and round in circles, creating a whirlwind that blows all the litter away; Julie MacDonald congratulates them despite all the litter landing in Ruralia. They move on to Tescow, using extender arms to grab all of Grace's essentials from the shelf and dump them in her trolley. David Marshall's scooter knocks a control panel, causing everyone using the self service checkouts to be stuck waiting for assistance. The Black Foot Gang soon spot Mae MacDonald also on a scooter. Her scooter breaks down; Jamie Wallace 'helps' her by tweaking the motor. The scooter goes haywire, zooming around Colham until it crashes into the pile of burnt rubble that was Colham College. The gang cheer. Later, The Black Foot Gang gather at Harry's house, scoffing snacks from Fat Mart. Suddenly they hear Morten Larsen crying outside! They hop on their mobility scooters, ready for their biggest mission yet... The gang find Morten hogtied near the Colham Moors. He explains Greg MacInesker and Aidan Lygate tied him and Edvard Andersson up and escaped with Edvard across the moors; they didn't take Morten due to him being too heavy. Blair Cameron joins the gang on a scooter too, noticing a trail of footprints on the ground. The scooter riders untie Morten, help him up and follow it, leaving him behind. They eventually arrive at a creepy, seemingly abandoned replica of Steve Ruby's house. The Black Foot Gang hop off their scooters and enter the house by kicking the door open; it suddenly swings shut, leaving them in pitch blackness. Blair trails an extender arm across the wall, finding a light switch and flicking it on. Every room on the ground floor turns out to be stuffed with fake dog poops so they head upstairs, still with no sign of Edvard. David scares the gang with a big fart on the way up to the attic, which is locked. This gives everyone the idea to fart at the door all at once - the resulting gust of methane breaks the lock. In the attic, Jamie spots Edvard duct taped to the ceiling! Alan Ross jumps high enough to pull him down. An alarm sounds, alerting Greg and Aidan to the gang's mission! Luckily Mitchell Washington deals with Greg by firing a urinal cake at him with his slingshot, and Zoe Kennedy does a flying kick at Aidan's face. The Black Foot Gang high-five each other and Edvard thanks them for their efforts. Later, the events appear on the news. Harry and his friends turn up on their mobility scooters; Edvard for once doesn't tip them over. Morten arrives, drags them off the scooters and hugs them. Harry breaks free to avoid being suffocated, yelling "WE RULE!" as the rest of The Hovedpersons and a crowd of fat people on scooters cheer. Grace bursts into the living room and asks what all the commotion is about, suddenly causing Harry to realise he was daydreaming. Grace suddenly becomes impressed over how clean the carpet is from Harry pacing up and down with the cleaner during his dream. She decides to take him to Whoopie-Whoppie for dinner as a reward! He screams "YEEESSSSS!" Music *Streets of Rage - Big Boss (plays when Mitchell and Zoe fight Greg and Aidan) *Estrayk - Drop (plays during The Black Foot Gang's victory on the news) *Ace Driver: Victory Lap - Ending 1 (plays when Grace is impressed with Harry) Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes